casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Omo Masters
Silverton, Holby, UK |deathcause = Pancreatic cancer |job = family }}Omo Masters (19 February 1940 - 29 June 2019) was a shop worker at Holby Baptist Church. She was the mother of Jacob Masters. Biography Early life When Jacob was young, his father would only visit him and Omo if he needed money, and he would routinely promise him things that he could never afford. Realising that Jacob needed someone who he could rely on, Omo ordered his father to leave and never come back, (CAS: Series 33, Episode 41) and she told Jacob that he had died before he was born. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 40) Omo later developed schizophrenia. The voices in her head blamed Jacob for her issues and would become hostile whenever she attempted to defend him. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 40) This often led to him sleeping over at his friend Elle Gardner's house. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 8) At one point, Jacob became so afraid that he had Omo sectioned. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 40) When he was 17, he left home. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 8) Struggle with schizophrenia In September 2018, Blake Gardner met Omo in Holby Baptist Church's community shop and introduced himself as her grandson. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 6) They decided to spend time together, but, in October, she started hearing voices in her head while on a bus with Blake. Concerned bystanders called the police, and she was escorted to Holby City Hospital's emergency department. Blake managed to convince her that the medical staff weren't trying to hurt her, and she allowed Elle to give her medication. However, the voices told her that Jacob had poisoned her as revenge for her treatment of him during his childhood. After she tried to remove the "poison" herself, Jacob tried to calm her down and take her back to HDC. The voices told her to run, and as she was restrained and sedated, she told Jacob that she wished that he had never been born. Later, Blake comforted Omo, and Elle persuaded Jacob to allow him to continue seeing her. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 8) Reconciliation with Jacob and terminal cancer At some point, Omo met drug dealer Jet Campbell and, mistaking her for a kind and caring individual, allowed her to live in her house. In May 2019, Jacob found out from nurse David Hide that Marc Forster - the brother of a patient - was carrying prescription medication with Omo's name on it. Furious, he interrogated Marc and discovered that Jet had sold him the drugs. Concerned for his mother's safety, he rushed to her house and barged past Jet to get to her bedroom. However, upon meeting her, she accused him of abandoning her and told him that he was "dead to her". Jacob tried to reason with her, but she ordered him to leave. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 36) The following week, Jacob called the police to Omo's house. She told them that Jet was taking care of her, and the only person she was afraid of was him. Later, Jacob ordered Jet to leave or he would wait outside the house every night until she did. Omo overheard the confrontation, and Jacob vowed that he would be there for her. Nonetheless, Jet slammed the door in his face. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 37) On 9 June, Jacob unintentionally injured Jet's hand after he caught her dealing drugs to a client. Jet told Omo that Jacob was coming for her and attacked her, but, once the paramedics arrived, she asserted that both she and Jacob were pushing against the front door. Jan Jenning concluded that her hand was broken and required treatment at the ED, and Jet reluctantly agreed to go as long as Omo came with her. In cubicles, Omo began to experience stomach pains, but Jet assured consultant Dylan Keogh and staff nurse Jade Lovall that she was just constipated. However, when she began to vomit, Dylan decided to book her in. Jacob asked him why his mother was wearing a hospital gown, and he suggested speaking to her himself; she told him to go away. Jacob asserted that Jet was using her and offered to have her removed from her house, but Omo refused, insisting that she was all she had left. : Series 33, Episode 39)]] Whilst covertly browsing her medical records, Jacob was heartbroken to discover that Omo had been diagnosed with stage 4 pancreatic cancer. Whilst she was asleep, he quietly retrieved her box of medication from her handbag and sent it to the pharmacy for identification. When the results came back, Jacob informed Omo that Jet had been swapping and selling her morphine. Horrified, she averred that she had never done her any harm, and Jacob assured her that it was not her fault. Omo confronted Jet, and Jacob ordered her to leave. Later, Jacob expressed his intent to swap over some of his shifts so he could spend more time with Omo, but she did not like the idea. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 39) On 22 June, against Jacob's advice, Omo decided to help out with a bake sale at the church. There, Omo felt sick and vomited blood into her bag, and she called Jacob for help. Upon his arrival, she asked him to take her home, but he quickly found the blood and insisted on taking her to the hospital. She reminded him that she was dying and beyond help, but he became irritated and asserted that he knew what was best for her. In HDC, Dylan explained to Omo that her pancreatic tumour was pushing against the wall of her stomach and was about to recommend performing an endoscopy, but she refused treatment and requested to be taken back home. Jacob took issue with her decision and explained the consequences of it on her health, but Dylan reminded him that it was ultimately her decision to make. Jacob accused him of taking sides and asserted that, given her history of schizophrenia, she was incapable of making an informed decision about her health - Dylan decided to leave them alone to talk. Jacob maintained that the endoscopy was in her best interests and acknowledged to Omo that he had made decisions for her in the past, but she interrupted and claimed that they were bad decisions. To her shock, he defended his decision to have her locked up and explained that he was always afraid of her schizophrenia manifesting in addition to the thought of him developing the same hallucinations himself. She insisted that the voices in her head blamed him for her issues and would become hostile whenever she defended him. Omo questioned his insistence to have the procedure done and suggested that he did not like her very much, but he claimed that he wanted to learn. In resus, Jacob thanked Omo for agreeing to go through with the endoscopy, and she asserted that she wanted to. However, Dylan and Jade began having trouble sedating her, forcing them to perform it whilst she was still awake. Shortly after, the sedatives took effect, and Jacob was asked to leave Omo as he was getting in the way. In the meantime, he returned to Omo's house and gathered several items to take back to the ED, including a selection of old photographs and one of his school books. Later, he returned to Omo in HDC, and the two decided to browse the school book. Inside, they found a drawing of them outside their first flat, and Omo explained that he would always keep the shutters closed as she "wanted to fly". Jacob apologised and closed the book, but she insisted on continuing. They later found a drawing of them and their old car, and Omo recounted a story involving Jacob and his father. However, Jacob pointed out that she told him that his father died before he was born and demanded to know why he was featured in all of the drawings. Omo asserted that it was "easier for a father to have children than for children to have a father" and went to sleep. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 40) Death The following week, Jacob continued to inquire about his father, but Omo began to misinterpret his concern for her health as a front to establish contact with him and ordered him to go to work. Later, she started to experience chest pains and tried to reach for her phone, but she collapsed and broke her hip. Her carer soon found her and called for an ambulance. Upon hearing about her accident, Jacob abandoned his post in triage and rushed to her side. After she underwent an X-ray, believing that she was beyond help, Dylan suggested making Omo comfortable and moving her to a side room to pass away peacefully, but Jacob staunchly objected and begged him to grant her more time. Dylan eventually agreed, and he and David aspirated some of the fluid that had accumulated in her chest. She asked Jacob if she would be able to go home afterwards, but, to his colleagues' bemusement, Jacob told her that they needed to consult the surgeons about her broken hip. After reminiscing about the joyful day they spent together at a beach, Jacob asked Omo if his father was there, and she reluctantly claimed that he was not. She explained that she told his father to leave and never return because he would only visit when he needed money, and he would constantly promise him things that he could never afford. Jacob asserted that they needed him when she became ill, but Omo insisted that he needed someone who he could have relied on. Regardless, Jacob was adamant that he wanted to know who his father was, and Omo directed him to a note at the back of her Bible; he promised to only read it once she had died. Omo's scan results subsequently came back, and they showed that her cancer had spread to her bones - Dylan could not recommend her undergoing surgery for her hip. Despite David warning him that she only had, at worst, a few hours left to live, Jacob suggested waiting for a second opinion from the surgeons. Dylan asked Omo if she ultimately wanted the surgery, and, with Jacob's encouragement, she confirmed that she wanted to speak to the surgeons. David managed to secure a bed on the wards and a surgical assessment, and she was quickly transported to the lift. However, she believed that she was supposed to be going home and stated that she did not want to die in a hospital. As she began to sob and swear that she "did her best", Jacob asked her if she wanted him to take her home; she nodded. : Series 33, Episode 41)]] Paramedics Iain Dean and Ruby Spark escorted Jacob and Omo back to the latter's home, and they helped her back into her bed. After lighting a candle, Jacob apologised to Omo for not taking her back to the beach and gave her a seashell to hold whilst he played oceanic sounds on his phone. As he read a section of John 14 from her Bible, Omo passed away. He subsequently took the note containing his father's name and held it over the flame of the candle, burning it. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 41) Behind the scenes Ellen Thomas initially portrayed Omo on Casualty for two episodes in autumn 2018. She reprised her role in spring 2019 for a storyline between May and June. Category:Shop workers Category:1940 births Category:2019 deaths Category:Christian women Category:People with schizophrenia Category:People with cancer